


strangers in the night

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, Kwon Jiyong in a skirt, M/M, Riding, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: strangers in the night exchanging glanceswondering in the night, what were the chances?[Day 15: Roleplay]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	strangers in the night

When Seunghyun steps into the bar, he is hit with a cloud of smoke and the smell of something burned. Taking his glasses from his nose, he frees them from the light fog clouding his vision and lets his eyes travel through the dim room. The laughter coming from a group of young students at the back of the room overcomes the jukebox that is playing some 80s oldie, nothing Seunghyun recognises.

He lets the heavy wooden door fall shut and dusts his hand on his coat, removing the small crumbles of paint that stain his palm. With five big steps, he’s at the bar and sinks down onto the nearest chair. He nods towards the bartender, a middle-aged man with light grey hair and a braided beard that reminds Seunghyun of a Viking, before he shrugs of his heavy coat and rolls up the sleeves of his woollen sweater.

He orders a whiskey on the rocks and takes the first big sip right away, closing his eyes and letting the alcohol glide down his throat. It’s a welcoming burn to the thoughts twirling loudly inside his head.

The day has started off with his assistant turning in her resignation, followed by his car’s battery dying so he had to wait an hour on the parking lot of his office until the breakdown service arrived. The day reaches its climax when he got home to a freezing apartment only to find out that there has been a shutdown of the complex’ heating system and the earliest someone could look into it would be Monday – it's a Friday night.

Seunghyun pulls his phone out and mindlessly scrolls to the newsfeed of his Instagram, something he only got because of his ex, before he closes the app again. No one of his friends was able to join him tonight, some had dates with their partners while others would simply say they have plans when in reality they just didn’t want to endure Seunghyun’s annoying and miserable ass.

Sighing, Seunghyun orders another drink when a breeze of cold air hits his side, signalling someone new entered the bar. He shivers a little and out of human curiosity, he turns his head a little to see who just entered and his breath hitches at the sight.

A person just entered the bar, he can’t really tell if it’s a female or male, who stops a moment to get used to the stale air before making their way towards the bar – or more like towards Seunghyun. Their walk is as gracefully as it’s grandly and Seunghyun can feel his mouth going dry. Long, blonde hair cascades over the back of their dark green coat that only reveals a pair of black, worn-out Doc Marten’s.

Seunghyun quickly shakes his head and stares into his drink instead, he doesn’t want to come off as rude while looking like a madman at this gorgeous person who now sits down next to him, leaving only one chair free between them. He can see out of the corner of his eye that the person lets the coat fall back, revealing a crème-tinted blouse combined with a dark red, pleated skirt and fishnet tights wrapping deliciously around slender legs.

Wondering how a person could walk around like this in the middle of November, his gaze flickers up to see the person is watching _him_ as well and he quickly casts his eyes downwards again. So much for not coming off as a creep.

He clears his throat and wets his bottom lip to distract himself and slowly waves towards the bartender.

“Another one of this,” he rasps out.

“The same for me, please,” a high but definitely male voice says next to Seunghyun, making him turn his head against his better judgment.

The man has his cheek pushed against his closed fist as he returns the gaze, eyes sparkling with energy and youth. Only now he can make out his coal-rimmed eyes and the slight shine of lip-gloss on his pouty bottom lip and dirty thoughts sneak inside his brain – fucking hell.

To put it simple, Seunghyun is awestruck by the sheer beauty this man conveys despite the fact he’s dressed in distinct female clothes, with his blonde locks falling over his shoulder. He wonders what it would feel like to brush his hands through them and -

“You look kinda miserable,” the man says, pulling Seunghyun out of his day dreams. He blinks once, twice, then chuckles.

“I kinda had a shitty day to look kinda miserable,” he replies and downs the rest of his drink before the bartender replaces his glass with a new one. The beauty next to him raises his own glass and toasts in his direction.

“To shitty days then,” he muses and takes a sip, with Seunghyun mirroring his action.

Silence settles between them and Seunghyun wonders how he can take the first step into talking to the man. He can’t deny that his looks draw him in, in a way he didn’t think would be possible. It’s not like he has a preference in gender anyway, it’s the personality that counts for him and this person radiates such a positive and confident energy that makes Seunghyun curious.

“What brings you here?” he asks and cringes the second the words leave his mouth; this is so cliché-ridden it hurts and he groans.

“Is this really your best pick-up line?” the man counters, amusement underlying his direct spoken words and Seunghyun smiles while shaking his head.

“Says the one who told me I look miserable just a few minutes ago,” he strikes back, coaxing a giggle out of the other man.

“At least I am honest.”

“So am I with my very genuine question.”

Seunghyun raises the glass back to his lips and nips at it, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his pointer. The man purses his lips while twirling a strand of hair around his finger, contemplating his next answer.

“My best friend kicked me out of our flat so I will probably stay here the whole night,” he eventually says with a shrug, his eyes never leaving Seunghyun’s.

So many thoughts race through his head again, _inappropriate_ thoughts, but he is a gentleman and offering to stay with him the night, with him, a complete stranger, would be too farfetched and even creepier. Instead, he tries to push those thoughts away and settles for another question.

“That kinda sucks. You don’t have other friends you can ask to stay with?”

The blonde shakes his head, expression turning into something grim as he down his own glass of alcohol and releases a long, annoyed breath.

“It’s always the same with them. ‘Oh, I am so sorry Jiyong but I can’t, you know my boyfriend doesn’t like when you come over’. She only says that because she actually fears I could steal away her man,” he mutters and Seunghyun can’t help but chuckle.

“Is she right though?”

Another crystal-clear laugh fills the bar and Seunghyun’s stomach fills with a strange warmth at the sound. He also has a name to the pretty face now – Jiyong.

“You started off weak but you level up fast. Maybe she is a tiny bit right,” he says, a boyish grin playing around his lips that Seunghyun kinda wants to kiss now.

Many ‘ _kinda’s’_ for one night.

“And before you ask, she’s not my only friend of course. But most of the other’s don’t live here in the city so I am kinda fucked.”

Another _kinda_ to add to the list. Seunghyun wonders how many more they will add tonight.

His next words leave his mouth before he can properly think about them and goes against the inner rule he set for himself just a few minutes ago.

“You know I would offer to let you stay the night at my place, but I’m too much of a gentleman to blatantly ask that.”

Jiyong raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow while his finger is still tightly wrapped around the strand of hair. It’s kinda distracting.

“Oh are you now? I don’t even know your name yet, kind Sir, my momma taught me not to go home with strangers,” he says, his eyes crinkling with mirth and Seunghyun is relieved he didn’t take it the wrong way.

“I’m Seunghyun.”

“I almost don’t hear an accent in your voice,” Jiyong says, completely out of context and Seunghyun’s whole stance relaxes even more now.

“I was born here and my parents made sure my sister and I spoke English at home as well as Korean. What about you?”

“Born in Seoul but my parents moved when I was 4. Grew up in LA before deciding to study here in New York.”

“Oh, what do you study if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jiyong flashes him a bright smile, perfectly white teeth shining in the dim light illuminating the room.

“Fashion and design.”

Seunghyun can’t help but grin quietly to himself and mutters a “You probably work as a part-time model as well,” to which Jiyong’s brow raises even further.

“I actually do. You are forward and charming, all traits I like in a man,” he says and takes another sip.

Seunghyun watches as his tongue darts out to lick away a small drop of liquor running down the outside of the glass and he can feel how it affects him – all the blood rushing south and he groans quietly, this man makes is exotic and gorgeous and everything Seunghyun would love to have his hands on.

“Am I? With your looks, I’m sure you can have any man,” Seunghyun replies and rubs his free hand over his upper thigh, he can feel how his hands get a little sweaty, a nervous habit he has since he was a child. Jiyong’s eyes flicker down to catch the movement and then he gets up to slip into the chair right next to Seunghyun.

His warm breath ghosts over the outer shell of his ear and Seunghyun suddenly feels too hot in general, he can feel his throat tightening at how close the other man is next to him, can smell the sweet perfume on his neck and the fruity scent of peaches of his shampoo. A hand suddenly rests on his upper thigh, dangerously near to his crotch and Seunghyun has to suppress the low moan threatening to escape.

“Very observant,” Jiyong whispers, his lips grazing his ear as he speaks, “I usually get what I want.”

His voice dropped a little, it’s still lighter than his own but it makes Seunghyun’s stomach flip nonetheless and he turns his head just a tiny bit so Jiyong’s lips now rest against his cheek. 

“And what do you want, Jiyong?”

It’s barely more than a husky breath, an invitation to something dangerous that could turn to something wonderful if they both strive for the same thing. Jiyong squeezes his thigh and trails his fingers further up to feel the outer line of his dick already pressing uncomfortably against his pants; they are on the same page.

“I think you know what I want.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when Seunghyun already smashes their lips together for a deep kiss, his own hand curling around Jiyong’s that is still resting on his thigh while the other finds his way to his hip, pulling him closer just a tiny bit. Jiyong’s own arms wrap around his neck immediately, his mouth opening up to welcome Seunghyun’s tongue halfway, engaging him into a small fight over dominance that Seunghyun wins and sets the pace for the rest of the night.

Seunghyun doesn’t know if he feels drunk on the alcohol or because of this one kiss, the feeling of a soft body pressing into his side and a gentle mouth caressing his lips infiltrating his every sense and making his mind stop working. It’s been a while since he last felt this high after just one simple kiss and he pulls away after a few minutes, breath already a little ragged and lips tingling in a pleasant way.

Seeing Jiyong so close makes his palms sweaty once more, his eyes are a beautiful rich brown, his brows perfectly shaped with a cute nose and sinful lips that are stretched into a knowing smirk.

Seunghyun clears his throat and raises a hand to touch Jiyong’s chin with his thumb, rubbing small circles into it.

“Technically, we are no longer strangers.”

The bemused look on Jiyong’s face and the clear sparkle glistering in his eyes is all the courage Seunghyun needs to continue.

“So instead of spending your time here, how about you crash at my place for the night?”

The tug at his hand is answer enough.

They arrive at Seunghyun’s place 15 minutes later and the second the door falls shut behind them, Jiyong looks over his shoulder, eyes flickering down his own coat before they lock with Seunghyun’s.

“Mind helping me out of this?”

Seunghyun steps closer and lets his hands glide over his arms, all the way up to the collar and tugs a little so Jiyong can free his arms out of the sleeves. It’s as heavy as it looks and probably warm as well, so he was worried over nothing for him being dressed too cold. He hangs the coat up right next to the door along with his own coat and makes a gesture pointing forward.

“Do you want a glass of wine?” he asks as he leads Jiyong towards the kitchen and opens the drawer to pull out two glasses. He reaches for a bottle of burgundy and fills them up after he received a small nod from Jiyong who has decided to make himself comfortable on the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

Rolling his eyes at the playfulness, he turns around and hands him one glass, a look of disapproval flashing over his face but Jiyong only giggles and swings his legs. He looks like a school girl in this very moment and Seunghyun wants nothing more than to yank him down and turn him to fuck him against the counter until he’s a begging and crying mess –

He’s startled out of his dirty fantasies and almost spills his wine when Jiyong nudges his leg with his one foot and cocks his head to the side.

“Looks like I pulled you out of some great thoughts,” he says, lower lip tugged between his lips and Seunghyun wants to groan out loud, it’s like Jiyong can ready his mind and knows exactly what he thought about just now. It drives him insane and makes him feel kind of powerless, which is a rare thing for him to feel and that irritates him. What is it about Jiyong that makes him feel like this? He knows him for barely an hour but it already feels like he knows him inside out.

Seunghyun runs a hand through his messy hair and takes a sip of the wine, trying to distract himself from the little minx currently seducing him with simple looks and he can feel how it’s slowly working.

With a motion of his finger, he beckons him closer and Seunghyun doesn’t know why he’s obeying, it’s like his body is moving on its own. Settling between Jiyong’s spread legs, he keeps on staring into his eyes, his breath hitches when Jiyong raises his empty hand to run his fingers over his stubble. He wonders what it would feel like if they were to run over his cock –

“In your mind, where did you take me, hmm?” Jiyong whispers and pulls Seunghyun just a tiny bit closer so their crotches touch, with his legs crossed behind his own, leaving him no space to escape. Putting down his glass before he seriously spills anything, Seunghyun’s hands come to a rest next to Jiyong’s ass, balancing his weight so he doesn’t crash the other by the sudden movement.

He opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Jiyong is faster and places an open-mouthed kiss to his own. His pants get tighter with every passing moment and then there’s a sneaky hand once again cupping him roughly through the thin material, making him moan lowly.

“On the kitchen counter? With me wearing nothing but this skirt?” - hands start to massage now - “Or maybe pushed over the back of your couch, so you can pull my hair and make me arch my back in a sexy way?” - they work his belt open to push his pants down, pulling his aching cock out of its prison and Seunghyun hisses at the contact. “ _Or_ you want me to ride you really good while fantasizing I’m some naughty school girl that needs a big cock to fill up her tight pussy-”

Seunghyun bucks up into Jiyong’s hand and a needy groan floods out of his mouth, the way Jiyong voices those scenarios while having his dick in his hand is too much, he needs some release, preferably with this perfect creature sitting right in front of him, basically asking for it.

“Would you want that?” he asks in return, voice dropping lower and he can hear it in the way Jiyong’s breath hitches that it affects him just as much – good. He spreads his thumbs so they touch the sides of his ass through the soft material of the skirt before they slip underneath it, warm skin hitting the material of what seems like cotton panties. Fuck.

“Me fucking you right here on this counter? Making you beg for it, for me to fill you up really good?” he mumbles and presses his open mouth against his throat, sucking his soft skin between his lips to leave small marks and Jiyong gasps, his thumb flickering over the tip of his dick in return and Seunghyun’s hips jerk forward once again.

“I am not begging,” he says, voice strong but quiet as he fists his other hand into Seunghyun’s hair. Seunghyun only chuckles while he continues his assault on his neck before he moves further down and unbuttons his blouse, revealing creamy skin and dark tattoos. The sudden cold air makes his nipples puff out instantly and he dips his head down to catch a hardened bud between his teeth before he sucks it into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it.

The high moan he receives in return is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard and makes him even harder, more desperate to have his way with him but he also loves to tease. He hums in great pleasure as Jiyong pushes his head more against his chest, seemingly to like it very much so he pays the other one equally as much attention.

The hand around his dick now starts to jerk him in a slow pace, the pressure is firm but not too tight with Jiyong using the precum that is already leaking as a makeshift lube. His own hands are back underneath the skirt to trace the curve of his ass, to pull the tights and panties down a bit so he can dig his fingers into the soft flesh.

Jiyong’s hips jerk at the touch, grinding into the surface of the counter to gain some friction as tiny sounds of pleasure drop from his glistering lips. Seunghyun wants to bite them – and so he does, he captures the bottom lip between his teeth and pulls, coaxing a soft cry out of the other man and the grip in his hair tightens just a notch.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong mumbles, it’s barely more than a whisper. Seunghyun’s hands are busy kneading his ass, squeezing and pulling at it, dipping his middle finger between his cheeks to rub over his hole that twitches at the touch and Jiyong arches his back a little to lift himself off of the counter, giving Seunghyun more room.

A smug smirk slips onto Seunghyun’s lips as he teases his entrance, putting a little more pressure against it while sucking at his neck again, drinking in the sweet moans that are like music to his ears.

His own patience gets thinner with every skilful twist of Jiyong’s wrist, so he makes fast work to pull his shoes from his feet after he pulls his hands back and discards the blouse to the floor as well. His hands roam over Jiyong’s legs that are still wrapped in those sinful fishnet tights and fuck he wants him to keep wearing them.

In a swift motion, he has him lifted up and Jiyong lets go of his dick, yelping in surprise as he wraps his arms around his neck and legs around his waist like a koala. Seunghyun walks them over to the living room and sits down on the couch with Jiyong in his lap, his hands immediately back at the swell of his ass where he decides that okay fuck it, he has to do that differently.

Pulling the tights and panties back up, he rips a hole inside the tights first which earns him a look of disapproval and mild annoyance as well as a slap on the shoulder.

“Ya, jerk that was my favourite pair.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Seunghyun mutters and captures his lips for another kiss that seems to do its magic, Jiyong melts against him while rubbing their crotches together, dry humping his cock that is now laying flushed against Seunghyun’s still clothed stomach.

His fingers travel over Jiyong’s thighs back under the skirt, past the panties to press against his hole. It’s only now his lust clouded brain remembers something.

“Wait-” he gasps into the kiss, “we need lube and a condom.”

Jiyong pulls back and looks around the room before looking back at Seunghyun, almost as if to say “well where should I search?” Seunghyun points to the tv stand and Jiyong gets up from his lap to quickly go there. This gives Seunghyun the time to pull his own pants and underwear down and over his legs and once done, his eyes follow Jiyong’s every movement, watches his shoulders move and traces every tattoo he can spot.

When he returns and slips back into his lap, there is a boyish grin on his lips that makes Seunghyun’s stomach tingle in anticipation. They kiss again, long and deep, with teeth clashing and tongues twirling in a dance so familiar yet so new. Seunghyun groans when slick fingers wrap around his dick again, coating it with lube. He reopens his eyes, takes in how Jiyong looks so fucking innocent with his hand on his cock, tongue darting out just a little as if he has to concentrate on a very important task.

Seunghyun reaches for the lube now and soon slips the first finger past the tight ring of muscles. To his surprise, it’s easier than he thought, with no resistance so he doesn’t wait long to add a second one, pumping them in and out in a steady rhythm, turning the man on top into a moaning mess within minutes.

“Please,” Jiyong breathes as Seunghyun pulls his fingers out, laughing quietly.

“What was that about you’re not begging?” he teases.

Jiyong rolls his eyes and grumbles a “shut up and fuck me already,” and who is Seunghyun to deny him that. He wants to reach for the condom but is surprised when he can’t find it.

“Looks like you ran out of them. I am clean, by the way,” Jiyong says, sincerity shining in his eyes and usually Seunghyun doesn’t do this, he is always safe with new partners or random strangers but something tells him that he can trust Jiyong. And because he does get himself checked up regularly, he knows he is clean as well.

“Okay...okay I trust your word. I’m clean, too,” Seunghyun replies and that’s all Jiyong needed for him to raise up on his knees and reach behind himself, guiding his cock to his waiting hole. He grinds down teasingly, letting only the tip slip inside but Seunghyun is having none of it. With a sharp thrust upwards, he buries himself to the hilt his body and Jiyong screams in pleasure.

“Oh my... _fuck_ \- fucking hell shit you- oh fuck.”

Satisfied with the reaction, Seunghyun lets Jiyong adjust to the feeling and his grith and leans back, his hands resting on his thighs.

“Come on, princess. Show me what you got.”

The moan that spills from Jiyong’s lips is filthy and rough but he complies immediately, raising up on his knees a little so he can bounce back onto his length, taking him in all the way while his hands find support on his shoulders. Jiyong’s breath is ragged and shallow and his fingers dig deep into his sweater, he looks so gorgeous and Seunghyun just watches him, awestruck and utterly amazed.

He reaches up to brush his fingers through his long hair, twisting a strand around his fingers and _pulls_ , making Jiyong fall more against his chest and he gasps. Spreading his legs a little more, Seunghyun starts to thrust up into him, matching the timing with Jiyong coming down onto him again, and that’s when he finally finds his prostate.

The way Jiyong arches his back is a sight Seunghyun never wants to forget anymore.

“You like that, princess? You’re taking my cock so good, baby girl, fuck you’re so tight, squeezing me so good,” Seunghyun whispers into his ear, with every word filthier than the next. Jiyong cries out in ecstasy at another hard thrust right against his sweat spot, his eyes rolling back into his head and his thighs start to shake.

“Yes ah I love it – hah – your cock feels amazing, filling me up,” he babbles and then reaches between them to hike his skirt up, freeing his own erection from his panties so he can find his release. Seunghyun watches as delicate fingers wrap around his dick, flicking his wrist in the same way he previously did with Seunghyun’s cock and in the heat of the moment, he covers Jiyong’s hand with his own; he wants to give him the best orgasm.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room as their breaths mingle together, becoming one. Seunghyun can feel it in the pitch of his stomach, his own orgasm not far away but he wants Jiyong to come first. He slaps his ass, hard, leans forward to leave kisses on his sweat-covered chest, licking over every ounce of skin he can reach, as well as his nipples.

Jiyong cries out and then he can feel his muscles tightening, going completely still for a split of a second before he shudders and his orgasm rolls over him, his body twitching uncontrollably as he rides out his high, spilling over their joined hands with a throaty moan.

The squeeze around his cock is enough for Seunghyun to find his release just a few more thrusts after him and he quickly pulls out to jerk off on his back, eyes closing and head falling back onto the couch.

For the next few minutes, nothing but heavy breathing can be heard but then Seunghyun opens his eyes again and looks into the sparkling eyes of the man sitting on top of him.

“That was _kinda_ alright,” he mumbles. Seunghyun chuckles and shakes his head, reaches up to stroke his cheek gently and then cradles his face in his palm to kiss his lips lightly.

“I can’t believe you really put on that wig just for tonight,” he mumbles and Jiyong laughs loudly.

“Well, I was in the mood. Also, you owe me a pair of new fishnet tights... _again_.”

Rolling his eyes, Seunghyun pulls his boyfriend closer against his chest and kisses his cheek.

“But it was worth it.”


End file.
